20 Questions
by loveandhuggies
Summary: Ron and Hermione play a muggle game called 20 questions. Major fluff. Really cute, if I do say so myself...


**I think I have quickly become addicted to writing HP fluff... **

**Ok, I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in the series. Not Ron, not Hermione, nothing. Got that? Ok, cool. Now we can move on...**

**This is just a short little fluff about Ron and Hermione (love them to death, by the way). It's at Hogwarts, which is pretty obvious by the end... Um, lemme think of what else I wanted to say... **

***thinks*...**

**OH, yeah, this is a one shot for now, but if I think of any more fluffy stuff to continue this, or people ask for more in the reviews *wink wink*, I'll write some more. Now, enjoy the lovely fluffiness!~~**

_Knock, knock, knock._

With a flick of her wand, Hermione opened the door to her room, knowing very well who it was. "Yes, Ronald, what is it?" she asked distantly from the center of her bed, turning the page of her book.

"Um... I was wondering if you'd play a, uh, a game with me." Ron asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Her interest was piqued. She peered over the edge of her copy of 'A History of Magical Beings' curiously. "And what game would that be?"

"It's this... this question game. Uh, I don't remember what it's called. Something to do with a number. Muggle game. Real popular, I heard..." he shifted awkwardly, still standing just inside the doorway.

"20 questions?" Hermione asked softly, setting her reading material aside for the moment.

"Yeah, that's it. So... wanna play? Or am I just standing here like a bloody idiot for nothing..." Ron asked quietly, wringing his large hands.

It never failed to amaze her how nervous a small, simple task could make such a... _large_ boy*****. To alleviate the undeniable tension in the room, she smiled, nodded, and patted the bed next to her. "Sure, Ron."

He shuffled over to her, keeping his head down, and sat on the edge of the bed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you like to start, or should I?" she asked gently.

"Oh," Ron started, seeming to come out of a bit of a trance of sorts. "Um, I'll start, sure. Do..." _Ask her already, you bloody coward. It's just a little question, no harm done in asking it! _"Do you like cooking the muggle way or with magic?" _Bloody hell! _

"Um, I suppose that depends. Some days I'm in a hurry and just want to eat, others I would rather eat something I made with my own blood, sweat, and, tears, ya know?"

Ron nodded as if that mattered to him. _Merlin, it's one bloody question! How hard could it really be?!_ "Ok." He squeaked out. "Your turn."

"Hmmm..." Hermione looked away. _I know what I _want_ to ask him... but, no. No, that's far too personal. He'd laugh at me. Or, worse, tell me the truth. The truth I don't want to hear... _"If you could pick one thing to do all day, every day, what would it be?"

"Uh..." _Tell her the truth. No, no, no, don't! That'll only screw up your chances... _"Eat." He decided.

Hermione laughed. "Of course you would." _And of_ course_ it couldn't have been – No. He just doesn't feel like that. Just deal with it, Granger._ "Your go." She sighed.

"Ok, um..." _Ask her! _"Do you... fancy anyone?" _Cheater! That's not what you wanted to ask! Though that's close enough..._

"Do I... _fancy_ anyone?" Hermione asked, her tone slightly incredulous.

"Yeah." Ron looked down at his hands.

"Oh, um... Yeah, I guess I do, a bit." _You guess? A bit? You lying, bumbling, _idiot! _He had to ask _that_ of all questions!_

Ron's heart started to beat faster. _What if... no. No, she doesn't. She couldn't... Could she?_ "O-Ok." He stuttered. "Uh... Your question."

"Right." Hermione shook her head violently. She'd been staring at him. _Staring! You're pathetic..._ "Um... Do _you_?" she was dying to know, now that he'd put the idea in her head.

"Do I what?"

"Fancy anyone, Ron."

"Oh... Uh...Yeah, yeah I do..." He looked away. _How can she not know that?! Harry says it's as obvious as Dumbledore is ancient... yet she doesn't see it! _

"Ok." She breathed.

"Who?" He asked timidly, still studying her bedspread. It was intricate but simple, plain but beautiful. Reminded him of...

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked he asked that.

"Wh-who do you fancy?" he ran a hand through his red hair, making parts of it stand up straight.

"I... I don't think you really want to know that." She tore her eyes away from his hair to look at the wall, fisting her hands to keep from reaching up to find if it was as soft as it looked.

"Of course I do!" Ron assured her quickly. "I mean... I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, ya know?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I... I guess you're right..." _Just tell him! It takes one simple word. And you say the bloody word every bloody day! Tell. Him!_ "You." she spit out quickly.

"Wh... What?" Ron looked at her wide-eyed. "What did you say?" his voice went up a pitch.

Hermione took a deep breath. "What do think I said, Ron?" she asked, exasperated. "Filtch? I said _you_, you bloody idiot." Her slight scowl faded into a shy smile, and she looked back at the wall, embarrassed. He still hadn't said anything.

"You... You like... _me_? But you... and _I_... That can't... You can't... You do?" Ron stammered.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Ronald. I do..."

"But... _Merlin,_ Hermione, I never thought..." he shook his head in disbelief. "Merlin..." came out as a whisper.

"Um, so I guess it's my turn then..." she shifted her weight a bit in nervousness.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, it's yours." Ron nodded, not quite listening. _Hermione fancies _me_. How did I miss that?_

"Who... do _you_ fancy?" Hermione asked, looking back at the wall again. She knew she was most likely setting herself up for disappointment, especially judging by his reaction, but she couldn't help it. She was dying to know. And she could always hex the disgusting little—

"You." Ron whispered.

Her head whipped around of its own accord, and she looked him straight in the eye. "What?" _He's joking. It's a cruel, sick joke, but that's what it is. I mean, there's no way he could actually fancy _me_, right?_

Ron smirked. "What do you think I said, Mione?" He asked, mimicking her earlier words. "McGonagall? I said _you_, you... you bloody... you know, it's too bloody wrong to call _you_ an idiot."

Hermione laughed. "Do you really... fancy _me_? I mean... I'd understand if you didn't. It's not like I'm expecting anything from you at all, but—" She was shushed by Ron taking her hand.

"Mione. You know me better than that. I can't lie for bloody anything." He half-smiled at her and started to play with her fingers. "I really do fancy you. You know, I've never gotten to really hold your hand. I like it."

Her breath hitched. "I... I like it, too." She smiled.

Ron smiled brightly back, and hesitantly brushed a curl out of her face. "Hermione..." Her name flowed out of his mouth silkily, and she thought it had never sounded so beautiful. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I—"

"Oi, Ron! Hermione! Come on, you slugs! It's time for potions class!" Harry's voice interrupted her from the common room.

The two of them laughed. "Be right down, Potter! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ron yelled back. "I guess that walk will have to take a rain check, aye?" he said to Hermione, still chuckling.

"Yeah." She smiled, staring at him. "Come on." She said suddenly, pulling him up. "You don't want a detention from Snape ruining our plans."

With that, she pulled him out of the door, both smiling and holding onto the other's hand like they'd never let go.

***That part ("..._large_ boy") was not intended to be dirty in any way, but, reading over it again, it kind of sounds it... just try to purify your perverted little minds for a bit. Ahaha XD Thanks. **

**~~Awwwwwww! Hope you didn't mind the sugary-sweetness at the end, there. I couldn't resist being a little corny-romantic-ish. **

**This is the part where I beg for reviews. *begs* Yes, I am being lazy. But I have papers to write today. Be thankful I wrote this. (Ok, I'm lying. My teachers should actually be thankful I'm thinking about my papers while writing fan fiction... ;] )**

**Anyway... I'm giving away my lovely first-reviewer-virtual-cookie-that-you-can't-really-eat-but-gives-you-a-sort-of-strange-satisfaction...-cookie-thingy again! So, fight for your right to not eat but still get the cookie! **

**Happy reviewing!**

**Rachel xo~~**


End file.
